


Shoot for the stars (even if it means leaving me behind)

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Shiro wants some rebound sex before he leaves for Kerberos.So Shiro's uh... A little out of character? Like he knows Keith will let him fuck so it's a quick and easy option but he does genuinely care about KeithAlso sorry to hate on Adam so early! I'm sure he did what he felt he had to do and I'm sure I will understand when I see the episode.





	Shoot for the stars (even if it means leaving me behind)

**Author's Note:**

> So shiro does kinda guide keith into having sex. There's a bit where Keith is like oh not sure I can do this but shiro just kinda pleads with him and keith let's him. Keith is approx 16.

It's late when he knocks on Keith's door. He shouldn't be here- it'd probably get him kicked off the mission if they catch him. But the persistent adrenaline is making him horny and he's too lazy to flirt with someone new. 

“Shiro?” Keith croaks when he opens the door. He's woken him up, bleary-eyed and yawning. 

He's perfect.

“You-you've been drinking?” Keith wrinkles his nose as he catches alcohol on Shiro's breath.

Then he seems to notice how Shiro's leaning forward, jacket unbuttoned, forearm resting on the doorway. He's confused when he looks up. 

Shiro kisses him. He pushes Keith inside and closes the door, grips the side of his face in his hand to angle his head and Keith's mouth is moving against his and-

Keith pushes him away. He's speaking. 

“-trouble, Shiro. They'll kick you off the mission if they knew. And what about Adam?”

The name stings. Shiro closes the door behind them, thankful Keith's abrasive nature prevents him from keeping a roommate.

“He dumped me. Doesn't want a boyfriend who's in outer space.”

“Oh. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. You can help.” Shiro pulls him close by his upper arm, one hand 

“How?” Keith asks innocently. 

“There's one last thing I want to teach you before I leave.” His hand slides down Keith's body to cup his ass. “No boxers?”

He blushes, tugs nervously at the hem of his sleep shirt. 

“You're so beautiful.”

“We'll get in trouble.”

“I won't tell anyone.” Shiro's hand slides around to the front, making Keith jump when his hand wraps around his dick. It fits well in his hand. “You won't, will you?”

Keith shakes his head.

“Good boy. You haven't been touched here before?”

“Not by someone else.”

“You like touching yourself? What do you think of? Who do you think of?”

Keith's eyes are closed, hands fisted in his shirt. “I think about you. About what you do with A- with him. I heard you once.”

“Yeah? Did you like it? Did you imagine I was fucking you instead?”

“Uh huh.”

“I'll do it. If you want.”

Keith opens his eyes. 

“I brought lube.”

Keith comes into his hand and Shiro watches his face hungrily.

“You're gorgeous.” Shiro breaths. He kisses Keith's open, panting mouth, tugs on his already irritated lip. Pulling away, he puts his dirty hand in front of Keith's face to show him the mess.

“Look what you did.”

Keith's eye dart between his hand and his face. He licks up Shiro's palm.

“Go on baby. Clean up your mess.” Shiro watches Keith's tongue work, the muscle streaked with white. 

He can't take it anymore. Shiro drags him to the bed, sits himself on the edge and folds Keith onto his knees. He sits there, docile, as Shiro touches his mouth. 

“How's your gag reflex?”

“I-I don't know.” Keith colours as he realises what he wants. 

“Hmm.”

Fingers press into his mouth but he soon gags.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry. I wouldn't make you take it all in your mouth anyway.”

Keith looks worried, but he sits silently as Shiro pulls himself out. It’s big and thick, and Keith feels his bravado waver.

“Do you like it?” Shiro asks, laying a hand on the back of his neck.

Keith nods hazily.

“Open up, baby.” He doesn't miss the way Keith bites his lip before he obeys. “Do you like being my baby?”

Shiro waits until he nods before he rewards him with the head of his cock upon his bottom lip.

“Alright baby, close your lips around me. Just keep the teeth away.”

Keith looks so sweet and vulnerable between his legs, hands bare and his expression soft as it only is for Shiro. Following Shiro's instructions has always calmed him, and he can see the tension bleed away from his neck and shoulders as he starts to suck gently. 

“That feels good, sweetheart. You look so pretty down there. I almost don't want to move on. I want to be your first everything.”

“I want you to be my first everything too.” Keith says quietly. 

“When I get back I'll let you fuck me. I want you to get nice and strong so you can really give it to me.”

Keith nods, lets Shiro guide him a little deeper on his cock.

“Fuck babe, you're gonna look so hot when I get back. I don't want you to fuck anyone else while I'm away, alright? You just finger yourself and think of me.”

“Will you think of me?”

He sounds almost shy, scarcely daring to hope even now.

“I always think of you.”

He pulls Keith's hair to make him take it deeper but he gags, pushes at Shiro to get away. He shakes as he dry heaves but Shiro holds him close, trapped by his thighs.

“Hey, you're doing great.” Shiro pats his back as he coughs. “You're doing better than Adam.”

Keith flushes with the praise and opens his mouth eagerly.

“You're sweet.” Shiro says fondly, sliding his fingers into his mouth. “But you're not ready for that.”

He lays back on his elbows, and gestures for Keith to climb onto the bed and straddle his body.

“Com’on Keith, all the way up. I want to taste you.”

“You-you do?”

“Yeah. Let me suck your little cock.”

“It's not that small.” Keith protests half heartedly as he sits on Shiro's chest.

“It's whatever I say it is.” He uses one hand on Keith's lower back to pull him in, lifts his hardening cock into his mouth with a finger.

Shiro looks up into his eyes as he sucks his cock into his mouth. He takes it easily to the base, gives a happy whine as it starts to thicken again. Keith is enraptured by how much his mentor is enjoying himself and misses the hand leaving his back. He gasps when Shiro pulls his ass open, bucking forward to escape and driving himself deeper into Shiro's mouth. 

“Oh! Oh, it's just the… The lube.” Keith stammers.

Shiro only hums in response, starts the familiar motions of preparing an asshole to take his cock. He starts as gently as he can, rubbing over the little ring of muscle. Though he loathes to do so, Shiro lets his cock slip free from his mouth. His gaze is intense, adoring, and Keith feels immobilised.

“Baby, you taste just like I imagined. Did you ever touch yourself here?”

Keith twists the hem of his shirt in his hands. “A-a little. But I only used spit and it didn’t feel that great.”

“Don’t worry babe. I know how to make it feel good.”

Keith's little face twists with envy. Shiro only smirks up at him and pushes a finger past the rim.

“I thought about you every time. You remember I used to tape our sparring sessions? So I could ‘more effectively analyse the fight from additional angles’? I wanted to hear you make those noises while I came. Let me hear you make those sounds again.” Shiro implores.

He takes Keith's cock into his mouth again, utilises everything he knows to ease Keith through the rushed prep. If he had more time, if he wasn't leaving the very next morning he could prepare Keith's hole properly. Use his tongue, hold him back after class to finger fuck him over his desk, maybe even send him to his classes with a plug worked into him. But they only have now.

By the time Shiro makes him come straight down his throat, he's about to work his pinky in alongside.

“Shiro?”

“Mmm?” The spit has long since dried on his cock and Shiro's hips move uselessly in time with his fingers.

“Am I ready?”

He isn't. Shiro really should slip his pinky finger in, push until he stretches Keith around the base of his fingers.

But before his eyes Keith's stomach muscles tense and he can't think of anything other than shoving his dick in there.

Shiro pushes him onto the bed and gets up.

“Shiro?”

“Get your shirt off.” He commands as he throws his uniform jacket onto the other bed. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Fuck.” Shiro says to himself. “On your back. I want to see.”

Keith does as he's asked, lies with his legs spread ready as he watches.

“You're so fucking hot. I should've done this sooner.” He pulls off his vest, flexes just a little more than is necessary for Keith to see. 

The kid is touching his hole curiously, one hand fondling his balls.

“I can't believe you're going to let me take your virginity.” Shiro kicks his shoes away and nearly stumbles getting out of his trousers.

“It's not that big a deal.”

“It is to me. You're mine, Keith. My sweet, little innocent virgin.”

Shiro all but throws himself onto the bed. He presses his body against Keith's, lets him feel how big he is everywhere. Keith is squirming for a kiss and Shiro indulges him for a moment. 

“Alright sweetheart, are you ready?”

Keith nods vigorously. 

“Good boy.”

Shiro sits back on his knees, uses one hand to hold his cock while the other holds Keith's thigh up.

“You're going to feel so good.”

He sinks the first inch inside. Keith grunts at the stretch, grits his teeth. Shiro keeps going, listening to him pant and gasp as Shiro's cock makes room for itself inside him.

“Wait.” Keith says, hands pushing at his lower stomach like he could stop him. “I don't think I can take any more.”

“Please, Keith. Let me put it all in.”

“It hurts.” His eyes are glistening but Shiro only sees the way his cock is starting to fill again. 

“You can take it, baby. I believe in you.” Shiro fondles the head of his little cock, pleased as Keith arches against him. “Adam can't take it all.” It's a low blow. One Shiro is going to hate himself for later. 

But it gets him what he wants as Keith nods, takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut. Shiro eases the rest of his cock into his protégé’s body as he tugs on his dick to distract him. A tear spills down Keith's face but he wipes it away with the heel of his hand.

“That's it. I'm so proud of you, Keith.”

“You are?”

“I always knew you'd be perfect for me.”

Keith smiles, pleased he can be good for Shiro. He gasps when Shiro thrusts back in but it hurts less than before, and he buries his face in his chest to ride it out.

Before long his muscles have given way to Shiro's battering ram of a cock and he surprises them both when he moans in clear pleasure.

“Told you I could make it feel good.” Shiro says smugly, hips speeding up from what was clearly his beginners pace. 

It does feel good, even if it still hurts a little. But Keith doesn't mind. He's always willing to go the extra mile for Shiro, whatever the cost.

And Shiro, impossibly, looks better than ever before. His eyes are hazy with pleasure and satisfaction as he sees Keith enjoying himself. His mouth hangs open, ready to moan or bestow praise or even to give a prized kiss and he's close enough that his tuft of hair brushes Keith's forehead.

Keith tries to sneak a hand down to touch his dick but his hands are caught, pinned by the wrist beside his head.

“What's the problem? Am I not making you feel good enough?” Shiro's tone is lighthearted and he's teasing, but his heart drops at the accusation. 

“You feel wonderful Shiro. I'm so glad you're my first. I love you.” Keith babbles.

He tries to free his hands but Shiro presses harder and his breath catches before he comes yet again. It's barely a dribble but he clenches around Shiro's cock. 

“Oh Keith, you like being held down? You're a dream.” The grip on his wrists hurts now and Shiro thrusts hard enough to make his body bow.

And then Shiro groans like he's injured and collapses on top of him, hips rutting mindlessly as he comes.

“Fuck Keith, that was great.” Shiro sighs as he sits up, carefully drags his cock free. “You took that really well.”

“Mmm.” Keith stretches out his arms and legs like a cat, grumbles when Shiro gets up.

“I'm afraid I can't stay. Early start. Hey, promise me something?” Shiro says, pulling his trousers on.

“Yeah?”

“You will wait for me, won't you?”

“I promise.”

“Good boy. See you when I get back.” He says casually.

Shiro puts his shirt back on and picks up the jacket. He looks over at Keith, already asleep. He isn't going to need it in space, he supposes. Shiro tucks the jacket over the kid's torso, pulls the discarded blanket up to cover his legs. He leans down to give Keith a kiss on the cheek, and he whispers in his ear. 

“I love you too.”

 

Keith wakes up late. They've already left, and he's alone with a jacket and a dream that Shiro loves him too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the comments! i'm really glad people liked it i was worried people would be mad.  
> i'm not sure what to go for as a follow up... angsty, disillusioned keith, who might be a little pushy with a fresh from slavery shiro OR sweet faithful, loyal little keith who's been working on his stamina and makes the sweetest love to shiro while he kisses all his new scars


End file.
